Universal Council Of Races
The Universal Council of Races, most commonly known as the UCR, is a federation that governs a large amount of territory in it's home dimension and a number of colonies in the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies. History The UCR can trace it's beginnings at the end of the 200 Years War, in which the Skyverse was liberated from the Old Dawn Empire. The initial government was formed from a small amount of recently liberated Sky Islands, numbering less than 100 islands. Over time the government grew, attracting and absorbing many smaller governments. Government The UCR government is the one of the Skyverse's earliest examples of what is known as a federation and representative democracy, in which citizens elect officials to represent them in the council. The head of the government is the Chief Minister, who can serve up to two six year terms. Below the Chief Minister are the members of the Council or senate, which are followed by the governors of the various states that make up the UCR, which are then followed by the reeves in the municipal levels such as towns and cities. Culture The mainstream UCR culture is largely derived from those who hailed from the sky continent known as Enera, particularly from the people of the former nations of that land such as Praukos, Ahuan, Itor, and Anux to name a few. Over time as many more immigrants or smaller nations joined the UCR, their cultures were mixed with those who came before, resulting in a large culturally diverse federation. Religion Religion in the UCR is characterized by a diversity of religious beliefs and practices, ranging from the eight main gods and goddesses to the lesser deities. Most UCR citizens identify as followers of the faith of Ami, the Goddess of Gods. Territories The UCR controls a large amount of territory in the Skyverse and various colonies in the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies. Skyverse *3 Sky Continent **Farbanti *11,500 Sky Islands **Astristan **Nanaba **Oured **Theed Milky Way *35 Worlds **Aurelia **Eden **Emmeria **Erusea **Gebet **Kaluga **Nordennavic **Nordland **Osea **Recta **Sapin **San Salvacion **Usea **Ugelles **Verusa **Wellow **Demeter **Harmony **Kothar **Alvalonia **New Iraptrus **Tulkas **Cizo **Adonis **Olofat **Varlo **Zapal **Westergard **Ardes **Samea **Londelion **Acrax **Viltri **Valbara **Alkonost Brisingr Globular Cluster *11 Worlds **Anthem I - III **Alfhiem **Gregor **Ragna **Listana **Ostrin **Karva **Andor **Ivis Andromeda *17 Worlds **North Point **Sina **Ursa **Typhus **Sceptri **Valinor **Rhea **Loum **Nihal **Chertan **Tasya **Lyba **Artum **Sila **Yandrus **Urmal **Drela Military The UCR Armed Forces is the military force of the UCR comprised of three, and is the most technologically advanced force in the Skyverse. The Chief Minister acts at the overall Commander-in-Chief. Like many of the Skyverse nations and some Primeverse factions, the UCR military makes use of Magic and Enhanced warfare. The branches of the military include the Aerospace Forces, Marine Forces, and Special Operations and Unconventional Warfare Group (SOUWG). State Defense Forces The State Defense Forces (SDFs) are state-funded militias that are found on sky islands and planets. SDFs operate under the authority of their planet's or Sky island's government. However, control of the SDFs can be transferred over to the main government in times of great crisis. Equipment and funding of the SDFs vary from territory to territory. Law enforcement Law enforcement in the UCR separated into three different parts, local, sector and federal, with local police forces taking on much of the responsibilities in their cities and towns, while sector police forces provide boarder services, while federal organizations like the National Security Intelligence Agency have more specialized roles, such as protecting the rights of sentient beings, providing security from threats both foreign and domestic and enforcing federal rulings and laws. Races Although the UCR is mostly comprised of humans and faunus, a large number of members from different species, mostly races of the former Covenant Empire, reside in the UCR. *Humans *Faunus *Sangheili *Jiralhanae *Matoran *Unggoy *Kig-Yar *Lekgolo/Mgalekgolo *Asari *Salarian *Volm Foreign Relations *Cineris Collective Government: Has maintain a well standing relation with the CCG since the late 2550s *Nippon: Like the Cineris Government, the UCR has maintained an excellent relation with their oldest ally in the Milky Way. *Vanguard: Like the rest of the nations in NUNs, the UCR holds a good relation with the Vanguard. *Exon: One of the only CGE nations that the UCR has a decent relation with. *Unified Earth Government: Once allies, the UCR and UEG grew more hostile between each other due to opposing political views. As of 2578, the two countries are trying to ease hostilities with the advent of the Lillyford Treaty which took off limitations of trade and traveling between the two super powers. *Zen System Alliance: Shares a decent and beneficial relation with the governments that make up the ZSA. Protectorates *The Concordant: *New Zola: Category:Factions Category:UCR Category:Super Power Category:New United Nations